1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backlight module, a base structure used in the backlight module, and a manufacturing method of the base structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a back plate of the backlight module base structure, a structure therefore for a frame to be disposed thereon, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the advantages of thinness, lightness and portability of the LCD panels and relatively low radiation comparing to CRT display, the demand for LCD panels has increased rapidly in recent years. Especially, a backlight module is one of the key parts of LCD panels. With the improvement of the manufacturing technology of LCD displays, the backlight modules are developed into thinner, brighter at lower cost. In order to maintain the competence of LCD display in the market, developing and designing a better backlight module should be one of the goals.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module includes a metal back plate 50, a rubber frame 70, a light source module 20 and optical films 30. The metal back plate 50 is disposed at the bottom of the backlight module. The rubber frame 70 is disposed on the metal back plate 50 for fixing the light source module 20 and optical films 30 thereon. The more often used light source modules 20 are light-emitting diodes or fluorescent tubes. However, since the products are tended to be thinner and smaller, light-emitting diodes are often used as the light source for smaller backlight modules. Optical films 30 include a light guide plate, brightness enhancement film (BEF) and other films that can adjust the light emitted from the light source module 20 to meet the design need.
However, as the size of consumers' products shrinks, the size of the backlight module also needs to be modified. Take mobile phones for example; since the appearance and the overall volume are taken into consideration, the size of the frame around the display has been gradually decreased. However, while the thickness of the frame of the backlight module is reduced, the strength of the structure is also reduced. Moreover, during the processes of manufacturing and operating, the metal back plate 50 and the rubber frame 70 might become loose or misplaced to affect the strength of the overall structure.